The Clock Tower
by IggyUnicornSparkles
Summary: John, Molly, Sally and Anderson have been adopted, finally, by a couple on the outskirts of town. But why are there stains on the walls? And why can they hear the rattling of metal? And why did Mrs. Hudson have to leave them so soon? It seems that it is not only Mrs. Adler who resides in the clock tower. Terrible summary, but the story should make up for it


**A/N:**** So I wanted to do a horror themed fiction for Halloween, kudos to my friend Rosie who got the idea into my head. **

**It is based off of the game: Clock Tower.**

**This story contains killing, blood, gore and violence. **

**I've warned you.**

The Clock Tower

Today was the day, and John knew it all too well. He could hear Sally and Anderson's excited babbling ahead of him, the sound of Mrs. Hudson's low, well built heels and sensible shoes clacking against the pavement as Molly trailed along quietly behind them, playing with her side pony tail.

Mrs. Hudson clapped her hands yet again "come on, come on, we must be there by sunset" she had that professional smile on her face yet again, but to John, she had been a carer, he would miss the tea she made, but after all, what he had missed the most was having a mother and a father.

"What are the couple like?" Molly nervously tugged on the sleeve of the woman's blouse, having always been rather quiet and having never spoken her mind, it was something she needed to do to get people's attention. Yet again, Mrs. Hudson had the same answer, shoulders hunching slightly as she pulled her arm away, it was odd, she had gotten more and more detached over the past week.

"You'll find out when we get there" she replied, staring straight ahead at the cluster of trees which seemed to conceal a rather old looking building. John bit his lip nervously, jaw clenched as he tilted his head upwards to see a tower sticking out from the trees, a rather old fashioned looking clock with Roman numerals adorned it, and a small smile appeared on his face. How quirky.

Sally and Anderson seemed too much into their conversation about what the couple would have in their house to notice the clock tower, and Molly simply had her eyes directed at the floor, looking as jumpy as ever. Catching Mrs. Hudson's eye, John took Molly's hand and squeezed it, he had always considered her the baby of the group, only 10 years old, and being the oldest at the age of 13 (and a half), took it as his responsibility to take care of her.

"Come on" he forced a smile as she lifted her head, eyes childishly wide at the sudden contact "it'll be fine, just stay with me" he found himself pulling her to the house, Molly herself having to quicken her pace to keep up with his strides.

Sally pushed Anderson out of the way and knocked on the door, sticking her tongue out at him after she had stepped back, the other 12 year old was about to argue with her but the door opened to reveal a woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties but held it well, a straight posture mixed in with the well-tailored dress and the smile that was exaggerated with a smear of red lipstick, John felt rather out of place in his second hand jeans and his sister's old hoodie.

"Welcome to the house" she tilted her head, extending a manicured hand which looked as if it was clawed, for Mrs. Hudson to shake "I am pleased to finally get another set" she gave a small laugh, a high tinkling laugh that seemed as if had been learnt rather than her own natural voice. Mrs. Hudson gave her a strained smile back "yes, take good care of them Mrs. Adler" she stepped back "I will be leaving them with you now".

The woman nodded, brushing some ebony hair from her face as she nodded "why of course, I'm sure they'll be most at home here" she giggled again, and waved for the children to enter the threshold, the large ornate door with the knocker that looked like a wolf. Sally and Anderson calmed down a little and walked in sensibly, carrying their suitcases with them as they stepped onto the hardwood floor. John thought of it rather sensible to have a wooden floor if the family were going to have children in the house, after all, it was so much easier to clear stains from, he took Molly's hand and led her in.

It seemed to be a receiving room, a hat stand in one corner which only held one hat, a rather feminine looking one which looked as if it should have come from the Victorian era, the walls were decorated with a faded wallpaper. Stairs lined opposite sides of the wall, leading up to a hallway, two doors visible, John assumed that the rest must have been down the hall somewhere. Under each staircase there was a door, there was also one off to the left side, and one straight ahead which lead to a kitchen. The blonde boy edged to his right a little and could see a window above the counter, with a garden outside, despite the fact that it was summer, from what he could see the trees had no leaves.

Molly lifted her head slightly, just over Sally and Anderson's babbling about how old fashioned and cool the place looked, she could hear the rattling of metal, and a few cries, but Mummy had always told her that the wind cried as well, when it had no where to go, it just wandered the landscape, spreading it's misery. Of course, that had been before she had taken her life, which was something Molly preferred not to dwell on. But Mrs. Adler seemed to notice this also, and shot her a smile, one lip quirking up more than the other which made her feel as if it was more of a smirk "ah, that'll just be Mr. Adler" she tilted her head slightly and walked to the room off to the left, hand hovering over the handle.

"Your room, I'm afraid that until we get the decoration under control, you'll all be sharing one" she nodded to them, looking to John, as the oldest, she also considered him the most responsible "you, boy, it's up the stairs, at the end of the hallway to your left, it'll be the big room with four beds in it, I'm sure you're clever enough to figure that out" she smiled at him as well, baring her teeth slightly.

It was true, John had been rather exceptional in the Sciences and English when Mrs. Hudson had tutored him, but had never been good at anything like art, having always been very logical himself. He watched as the elegant woman made her way into what seemed to be the basement, closing the door behind her, he decided not to think too much about what was down there, already nervous, and looked to Sally and Anderson, squeezing Molly's hand again for reassurance.

"Let's go, it's getting late, and I'm sure that Molly is tired" he murmured, making his way up the stairs, they creaked as he put his weight on them, but after that they were fine. Glad to hear the footsteps behind him, he made his way down the hallway and over to the room, Sally and Anderson tried a few of the doors, but found that most of them were locked. John furrowed his brow in irritation, couldn't they just obey the rules for once?

He opened the door, and pushed it, coughing slightly when the dust fell down off of the door frame like a waterfall, he shook his head and led them in. It was a plain room, the walls painted a burgundy colour, he noted that there was also a few brown patches on the walls and the cream carpet that was now a grey-ish colour, and grimaced, how clumsy of the past residents.

"It's really dirty" Molly whispered, Sally ran her finger along the windowsill then looked at it in disgust, wiping it on Anderson's sleeve, snickering as she did so. Anderson scowled and slapped at her arms "ugh! If I get a disease it's your fault!" he protested, only making her giggle more, she jumped and sat on one of the beds, widening her eyes as dust clouds appeared on it.

So immature, John sighed and tested each mattress, finding the cleanest one and setting down Molly's things on it "there we go" he murmured, grimacing slightly, Molly nodded to him and sat down on it, yawning slightly.

Then John noticed it, they were all tired, even he found himself rubbing his eyes, Sally and Anderson were fighting a lot less than they had back at the orphanage, and Molly was practically asleep. "I think it's time to sleep" he told them, and surprisingly enough, the other two agreed, Molly simply nodding and staring at her lap, he chuckled and got her pyjamas out from her suitcase, glad that she had packed them out of the top.

Due to his exceptional organisation skills and the obedience of the other two, he could hear the sounds of their soft breathing 20 minutes after arriving, they were asleep, and soon enough, he could feel himself falling asleep as well.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! DON'T BLOODY TOU-" John woke up to screams, but wasn't panicked, it must have been another nightmare, after having them frequently, they no longer came as a surprise.

Nevertheless, the lifted his head, and squinted through the darkness, he could see two figures, shadowy figures, one holding the other's hair, tall and lanky, drawing back their arm, something long and thin in their hand. John swung his legs over the side of the bed, placing them on the floor and frowning when his toes hit the soft carpet, he could feel something warm and wet dribbling around them and grimaced.

Once, a few years ago, he had woken up and gotten out of bed to the sensation, then realised that it was himself who was covered in a warm, wet liquid. Mrs. Hudson had told him it was only normal for someone like him, what he had been through, but now as he moved his legs back and forth and waited for the trousers to stick to his legs, they didn't...it wasn't him.

The screams continued, no, it couldn't be a dream, he looked back up, and saw the taller figure swing it's arm round, the shorter figure's head was snapped back, a gurgling sound as he let go of them and their body slumped to the ground.

It was then and only then, that he realised what was happening, and dashed to the bed across from his, pulling the sheets back to see Molly Hooper, curled up, eyes wide as she bit down on her fist to hold in her whimpers. He took her arm, keeping one arm around her back and whispered in her ear "come on, we have to run, okay?" she nodded back "mmm...mmmhm...".

Unfortunately this caught the attention of the tall figure, and he tilted his head to the side. John took a deep breath "1...2...3...RUN!" he pulled her along, keeping himself on the side of the tall figure, stumbling over the two lumps on the floor. The figure took this as an opportunity to dive forwards, slashing at John's leg, letting out a grunt, the blonde boy continued, ignoring Molly's screams as he pulled out of the door and staggered down the hallway "you need to hide, Molly" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"B-Bu-" she opened her mouth to protest as he pushed her into one of the unlocked rooms "no buts!" he looked to the empty looking cupboard, a tall thing, mahogany wood with an ornate door handle, covered in a thick layer of dust "hide in there! Now!" he growled. Molly had never heard him like this, but nodded, letting go of his hand, and rushing into it.

John pushed the door closed after her and looked around, he could hear something dragging along the ground, two things, two soft thumps, then footsteps coming down the corridor, he cursed and hid behind the curtain, finally taking the time to clutch at his leg and bite down on his lip. He prayed that Molly wouldn't break down, he prayed that they could get out of this, run back to the orphanage with her in tow and tell Mrs. Hudson everything.  
Through his panic filled mind then, he realised something... Mrs. Hudson had handed them over willingly, as... 'another set'. The brown marks on the walls...the wooden flooring when they first entered, the sound of rattling metal, it was all piecing together in his mind.

Before he could finally come to the realisation, he heard the door open, and lifted his head. He could hear Molly's erratic breathing from here, he felt guilty, leaving her in there all alone, but it was for the best...right?

Molly screamed.

What happened in the next few seconds all seemed to be a blur, he heard the cupboard door open, the screams of protest, she shrieked, he pulled back the curtain and staggered out just in time to see her grab her hair and tilt her head back.

He jumped forwards, but his leg gave out from beneath him, sending him to his knees as he watched the man bring the sword down, a clean cut to her neck, the blood spurting out and making a speckled pattern on the faded white wall. Blood dribbled out of her mouth, staining her small white chin as he pushed her back and she slumped onto the carpet, eyes permanently wide, staring back at John. Her hand flopped down and reached out to him. He looked back up in horror to his assailant.

The killer held the knife by his side, dark locks of hair covering his forehead as his cold blue eyes softened as he saw him scramble back on his hands and feet, crab walking over to the wall. He was tall, skin a paler shade of ebony, thin, John could see the way his knuckles made 4 valleys in his fists, the valleys so deep that John was sure he could balance pencils in theme.

"You're not screaming" the boy stared down at him, voice soft, he sounded confused, almost amazed "they always scream..." he crouched in front of John "unless you're mute, we had one of those before" he reached out, hand running up John's left calf and onto his knee, long, skeletal fingers spanning over his thigh, he brought his hand back, covered in a crimson red liquid.

"So I did get you" he sniffed, in an almost odd laugh, and brought his hand back up to his face, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick it off of his index finger, his face pulled into a frown, as opposed to his previous expressionless state. "Dust, it's gotten dusty...you're already contaminated with the stuff, Mr. Moriaty won't like that at all".

John let out a guttural noise, incapable of anything else as he watched the killer taste his blood, tilting his head back and trying to look in some other direction, but everything else seemed to be evidence of the previous massacre.

"You'll be no good to him now" the other murmured, smiling childishly, head tilted to the side as he watched him "I guess you'll have to be my friend, I'm sure Mummy won't mind, I get ever so lonely here".

The blonde boy wanted to protest, he wanted to scream, wanted to flail, wanted to escape, but he was stuck, instead, just nodding, perhaps he could win his trust and get himself out of here.

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes" the killer held his clean hand out to shake "and you must be John...Watson".

What? How did he know his name? John stared at him, eyes wide "y-yes" he whispered, reaching up and clasping his hand in his own, his own hand shaking violently.  
Smirking, Sherlock stood to his full height again and pulled John up "we'll go to my room, but you must be quiet, Mummy doesn't know yet, and we might wake Daddy" he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and led him down the corridor "Mycroft will take the bodies up to Mr. Moriaty, I've done what I have to do" he said it like a child reciting a poem that he had learnt by heart.


End file.
